Chapter II - Tesla's Legacy
In this chapter, the players head out to Zagreb, the capital of croatia, to find the closest remaining relative of inventor Nikola Tesla. They are sent by hacker and Unitum-member "SweetOnion", who hopes to get answers about the mysterious energy source the players found in a vial at the end of the previous chapter. The Chapel in the Woods As the players follow the mysterious drone through the polish woods they eventually arrive at the ruins of a small chapel, largely destroyed during the World War II by Nazi soldiers. It's in the middle of the night by now, and the stars are shining bright in the clear dark sky. Big parts of the roof are missing, but the chapel is still accessable. Near the entrance there is a big pile of debris from the building, apparently put together by someone. The drone leads the players into the chapel where a few seats and christian statues have still survived. Some of them fell off the walls and broke apart so only pieces of them can be found on the ground. A wooden cross an be found on the floor between some statue pieces on a successful See Check. After the players each had a small time window for some brief actions they are attraced by the sounds of the drone which is now acting as a kind of beamer, displaying a video on one of the chapel walls. After a short period of time the players can see the torso and face of SweetOnion on the video, apparently sitting in front of a web cam. He is seen live on the video, so the players can interact with him. If not interrupted, SweetOnion will shortly introduce himself, before having a conversation with them about the previous events as well as the upcoming mission the players have to accomplish. The important key facts of the converstaion are: *Introduction of SweetOnion -> member of the Unitum Movement (no big explanation here, just the fact that the origanization is trying to resolve the mystery of the energy source the players found, with the goal to make every other energy sources obsolete) *By intervening the american soldiers and retrieving the vial from the Nazi bunker the players have involuntarily chosen a side -> a mighty (but yet unknown) organization is now their enemies since they want to keep any knowledge about the energy source a secret. They will do anything to get the vial back and kill anyone who even knows about it. *If the players want to be part of the Unitum movement or not they are now seen as honorable friends of the organization and will enjoy their lifetime support and protection. *The Unitum Movement needs information about the energy source so the players are requested to head to Zagreb, to find the electric engineer and last living relative to Nikola Tesla named Dragoslav Savic who is already working on the energy source and might know the answers SweetOnion is hoping for. So the players are sent out to deliver the vial and help Savic on anything he's currently working on. *Unitum will take care about the crashed Nazi UFO as well as Adam Jaromir Gorski. Instead the players should head to a near train station and take the next train to Zagreb before the soldiers or anyone else can follow them. After the mission briefing (and without leaving the players much of a choice) SweetOnions drone seizes to project the video and quickly disappears through the damaged roof into the air. Sariel, the fallen angel